Anything But That!
by Chubby Bunny the III
Summary: “Well I guess what you’ve always said still stands true. That you’d give up anything to be human again” Emmett shook his head and started to walk out the door “Does that include me as well?” -Emmett and Rosalie have a talk after the vote on Full Moon


Anything but that!

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything _

Summary: Rosalie and Emmett talk about Edward and Bella's relationship. After the vote of Full Moon. Emmett gets something out that he's wanted to get out for a long time. One-shot

_._

_._

_._

"Emmett how could you?" Rosalie hissed as Emmett walked into their room "You know how I feel about Bella becoming a vampire"

At first Emmett did not answer as he looked over at his beautiful wife "Rosalie I love Bella like a sister I don't want to see her die from old age, and deep down neither dose Edward."

Rosalie's eyes filled with anger "She doesn't know what she wants! She'll regret when it's all over."

"Bella loves Edward and she wants to be with him forever is that so bad?"

"Yes!" Rosalie cried out "If it means Bella becoming a vampire then yes it's bad."

Emmett sighed as he sat down on the bed "Bella wants to be a vampire and there's nothing that we can do about it."

"You could have voted no!" Rosalie practically screamed at him. Why couldn't he understand? She didn't want this life for Bella. She'd never have children and she'd never die around all her grandchildren. This life was a curse not a blessing. And she'd give up anything to be human like Bella.

"I couldn't have." Emmett protested "I want her to be a vampire just as much as Alice does."

"Why?" Rosalie demanded

"Because she's already like a sister to me" Emmett explained as much as he could.

Rosalie latched onto that comment "Then you should want her to be human and not a monster, she'll end up hating this life!"

"Like you?" Emmett demanded as he stood up off the bed as his temper finally snapped. Couldn't she tell how much this conversation was hurting him? That every time she spoke up against being a vampire it was like a blow to the face. But he'd long ago realized that he wasn't enough to make her happy not as happy as she made him.

"Yes like me!" Rosalie screamed back in anger. But she immediately regretted it when she saw pain flash across his face before hiding behind his mask once again. She hadn't wanted to hurt him. She hadn't even heard what she was saying when she'd lashed out at him. But she wanted to take it back now because it obviously had caused him pain. And she couldn't stand that. "Emmett" she started

"Its fine I understand." Emmett said "You hate being a vampire, and just because Bella wants to be a vampire you pin point all your anger of being a vampire onto her." Emmett's eyes captured Rosalie's as if trying to make her understand with his eyes and words "But Bella _wants_ to be a vampire and spend the rest of her immortal life with Edward, and nothing you do or say will change that and you should just accept it now."

"I won't" Rosalie whispered so low that only a vampire would be able to hear

"Your stubbornness amazes me Rosalie." Emmett's tone all of a sudden turned sad "Is being a vampire so bad?"

Rosalie only concentrated on his words and not the emotion behind them "I'll never get what I wanted"

Emmett's face almost broke then before he quickly placed it into the original calm lines. "Well I guess what you've always said still stands true. That you'd give up anything to be human again" Emmett shook his head and started to walk out the door "Does that include me as well?" he asked so low that he thought she wouldn't even be able to hear him.

Emmett quickly walked down the stairs till he sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. He'd always known that she would give up anything to be human. But hearing how unhappy she was made his heart clench in dread. He had always known that he could not make her happy. But a small part of him had always hopped but now that small part had broke. And he felt as if he was broken too.

He was in love with Rosalie had been almost since the beginning. Had told her so numerous times. And she'd said that she loved him. But it wasn't the same. She loved him yes he had no doubt. But it couldn't be like his love. He was so happy that they would have forever to be together, but she never even thought of it. She just wanted to be human, her one true desire. And I loved her enough that if I could I would give it to her.

Emmett shook his head against his hands. But it didn't matter. What was the point of dreaming? All my dreams had shattered when she'd said I wasn't part of her dreams. It was so laughable right now. And if I didn't feel like I was going to cry I would have laughed.

~.~.~.~.~

"Give him away?" Rosalie whispered into the empty space around her "How would I do that?"

She was in shock. How could Emmett be so stupid? She would never have given him away ever. How dare he say such a thing as he left this room. And when he came back Rosalie planned to tell him how stupid he was. Her love for him far out shined the hate of being a vampire. It was just.

She wanted a baby so bad and at times she forgot what she already had. She had dreamed of a baby for so long, but on the night of her change that dream had been taken from her. The feeling was awful for a long time until she had found Emmett. He was so amazing and she absolutely completely loved him. And how could he ever doubt that?

"Anything but that" Rosalie whispered to her self again "I'd give anything but you."

But after an hour of sitting on the bed she realized that he was not going to come back up. And she was scared. Scared that he was gone that he'd left her. That he could no longer stand her. She knew she was hard to live with, with her anger, bitterness, and envy that she felt from time to time. Although those traits had been showing up a lot since Bella had come into her life. Maybe Emmett had had enough.

God she hoped not. What ever would she do without him? Her life would become bleak with despair and loneliness.

After a few more minutes Rosalie stood up she couldn't take it anymore. She had to know where Emmett had gone too. So she descended that stairs with a heavy heart, only to have it lift with happiness when she saw Emmett's bent head.

She was so full of happiness she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his back. She felt Emmett jump in surprise as she laid her cheek onto his back.

"Rosalie?" Emmett questioned softly

"Emmett I was so scared that you had left." Rosalie whispered against his solid back as her arms tightened ever so slightly around him

"Rosalie" Emmett said as he unlatched her hands to turn and look into her golden brown eyes "I would never leave you."

Rosalie smiled up at him before she let it slip out "Emmett why would you ever think that I could give you up to be human?"

"Wouldn't you?" Emmett asked as he stared into Rosalie's eyes in all seriousness "You would give up anything to be human, wouldn't you also give up me?"

Rosalie swallowed as she looked upon her mates face "Never Emmett. I will never give you up Emmett not for anything!"

Emmett's eyes widened slightly at her words even as he felt his heart mend back together "But you said—"

"I said that I would give up anything to be human" Rosalie interrupted "But Emmett you are not just anything you are my everything! And how could I give up everything that means anything to me"

Emmett smiled down into her glowing eyes and leaned down to gently kiss her parted lips. Before leaning back. Rosalie looked at him in question. She might have solved one problem but there was still another. "I'm sorry I can't be what you wanted."

Rosalie's eyes scrunched in a confused manner before straightening as she remembered her words from earlier this evening "You are all I want. I was just angry I didn't mean it I swear."

Emmett stared at her as she continued "There are many things I wanted that I'll probably never have like…children but I do have one thing I wanted and that was a wonderful husband. And I couldn't ask for a better one than you Emmett."

Emmett smiled down at her once again. She always did know the right things to say "You're all I want as well Rosalie how could you possibly think that I would leave you?"

Rosalie winced as he brought up her fear once again "Because I know that at times I'm extremely hard to live with—"

"You got that right" Emmett muttered under his breath

"And I though that you might have just had enough of it." She continued ignoring Emmett's interruption

Emmett frowned down at her "Rosalie baby I'll never have enough of you. Even when you're in one of your moods you still the only woman I could ever love, that only woman I even want to love."

Rosalie beamed up at him as she took her hands and framed Emmett's face so that she could crush her lips against his. Emmett smiled against her mouth as he returned her passionate kiss. When they parted to breath Rosalie whispered to Emmett "I love you Emmett"

"I love you too Rosalie." Emmett whispered back "You can never doubt that."

Emmett smiled as he realized that there was no longer hope there was conviction. Rosalie, his gorgeous angel, loved him and there was no longer any doubt that it was any less than his love for her. He was complete. He just couldn't believe it had taken them this long to sort it all out. Obviously he would have to thank Bella latter. But not right now. He had more important things to think about.

Emmett brought his lips back down upon hers for another passionate kiss. And as there lips met the world fell away. And there was only the two of them left. Rosalie and Emmett one without the other was not complete but together they made a whole. Just the way it was supposed to be. The way it would always be.

~.~.~.~.~

The End!

What did you think? Keep in mind I wrote this as like 12 in the morning so I'll probably look back at it tomorrow and go Yuck but tell me what you think anyways!


End file.
